El uno para el otro
by Reciclaje Espacial
Summary: No sabía que le pasaba, sinceramente no lo sabia; el cuerpo de ese hombre era diferente. No, no era diferente, siempre había sido así. Lo que pasa es que cuando era niña no le veía de esa forma.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

No sabía que le pasaba, sinceramente no lo sabia; el cuerpo de ese hombre era diferente. No, no era diferente, siempre había sido así. Lo que pasa es que cuando era niña no le veía de esa forma.

Su figura era delgada, pero fuerte. Su espalda ancha y sus hombros levemente redondeados. Él era alto, y a ella le sacaba más de una cabeza. Sus rasgos faciales, varoniles y a la vez finos, sus labios delgados, el de abajo levemente mas grueso. Aquella diferencia casi imperceptible. Su nariz, grande pero con una bella forma, y que hace contraste con sus ojos, negros totalmente profundos, con un matiz de melancolía. Y por ultimo su voz, oh su voz ronca y profunda.

Sinceramente no lo sabía. Porque ahora, justo, este año se daba cuenta.

Gracias por haber leído.

Se que es corto, pero es solo para que vean de que va


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 *****

Era una mañana tibia, un tanto nublada, casi al final del verano. Un día especial. El momento que un pequeño jovencito llevaba años esperando. Este era el día en que por fin iría al colegio que su madre había asistido.

Ella le había platicado muchas veces de aquel lugar; que era un lugar mágico y el más seguro del mundo. Cada vez que ella relataba pequeñas historias o anécdotas sus ojos brillaban de anheló y emoción. Él esperaba tener la misma percepción del lugar que seria su segundo hogar por los próximos siete años.

* * *

Las vacaciones de navidad de este año las pasaría con sus padres, los extrañaba mucho.

Lamentaba profundamente que Harry se quedara solo, Ron también iría con su familia. Le habría gustado invitarle pero sabía que por su seguridad era imposible.

Ahora se dirigía una ultima vez a la biblioteca, quería devolver unos libros y poder negociar la posibilidad de llevarse algunos a su casa. Apilo los libros que llevaba en una mesa vacía y camino hasta unos estantes al final de la estancia. Le interesaba buscar material de lectura para Aritmancia**, **sin duda era un tema de su interés. Estaba bastamente ocupada leyendo los títulos de los libros cuando el chirrido de una silla irrumpió el habitual silencio. El sonido venia de una de las esquinas más apartadas. Con mucha curiosidad de que o quien podría ser –porque a estas horas todos se estarían preparándose ansiosos para el viaje. Con cuidado se giro para ver si la bibliotecaria le estaba prestando atención, pero esta leía tranquilamente sin prestar interés su alrededor.

Entonces si se dirigió con sigilo hasta la fuente de aquél sonido. Para su sorpresa era el profesor Snape, que leía inclinado sobre un gran libro gris, inmediatamente sospecho de el. Nunca en sus años de estudiante le había visto en la biblioteca haciendo otra cosa que no fuera dando castigos o descontando puntos. Pero supuso que estaba ahí a estas horas, porque la mayoría del alumnado nunca tendría el interés ni la motivación para buscar un libro a casi horas de marcharse de vacaciones.

Intrigada examino con mas detenimiento al hombre que estaba sentado en una mesa a un lado de un gran ventanal, la luz natural se filtraba dándole un aspecto mas humano. El cabello tapaba gran parte de su rostro creando dos cortinas negras. Como si supiese que le estaban observando levanto la vista del libro, provocando que Hermione se pusiera detrás del estante más cercano.

Eso estuvo cerca, pensó con el corazón acelerado por el repentino susto. A sabiendas que le podía descubrir espiándole volvió asomar la cabeza, esta vez por entre los libros.

Ahora parecía alerta pero menos encorvado, su rostro estaba libre pudiéndose apreciar sus rasgos. Unos brillantes ojos negros se posaron en los de ella.

-OH, por Dios…-dejo escapar un lamento. La había descubierto. Rápidamente se alejo y camino hasta la mesa que había dejado sus libros. Los tomo y los dejo sobre el escritorio de la bibliotecaria. Esta alzo sus ojos y la miro interrogante.

-Quiero devolver estos libros- le dijo apresuradamente. Tenia que desaparecer lo más rápido posible del lugar, no quería encontrarse con el profesor nuevamente.

La mujer con un movimiento de varita elevo los libros hasta su estante correspondiente.

-por favor señorita Granger. Firme aquí- le pidió apuntando una amplia ficha. Se apresuro a firmar el comprobante devolución, y camino apresuradamente a la salida.

Antes de estar lo suficientemente lejos escucho la voz del profesor Snape preguntando por ella. Corrió como si el diablo le persiguiera deteniéndose en uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo. Llevo su mano derecha hasta su corazón tratando de recuperar el aliento. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Ahora le había dado por espiar al profesor?...No. Siempre lo hacia con los muchachos, por cualquier sospecha que tuvieran le seguían. Pero ahora no estaba con ellos, se dijo.

-Hermione, te he buscado por todos lados, si no es por el mapa del merodeador no lo hubiera encontrado.-Ron hablo rápido- ven vamos, Harry quiere despedirse de nosotros

Hermione se dejo arrastrar por el pelirrojo, sin olvidar los profundos ojos de su profesor.

* * *

**Hola, se preguntaran porque tarde tanto… solo les diré que fue por depresión post "el caballero herido y la dama" xD Si lo han leído sabrán a que me refiero.**

**Si aun quieren que siga escribiendo solo tienen que decirlo, prometo actualizar más seguido ;) – si esto es muy corto, pero quería dar señales de vida, ya tengo la trama armada- ¿Qué opinan del extracto de la infancia de Severus en el principio?**

**Agradezco profundamente a los que leyeron y comentaron C:**

**¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
